


My Halo

by hanstellation



Category: IZONE (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanstellation/pseuds/hanstellation
Summary: Lee Minho, the son of one of the Kings of the Underworld, making him a Demon Prince. He lived his life away from the heats of hell and enjoyed partying in the human world with his 7 other friends who are also demon princes. But he lived by a rule, to not hurt women or children. No matter how many girls he flirt with or flirts with him, none could melt his fiery heart. How can he love, when he's never learned to express it.Kwon Eunbi, a new innocent angel who is playful and loves to wander around the human world even though she has strict orders to stay up in heaven. Because she died before she could achieve her dreams, she didn't want to be restricted. She wanted to live her life, even though no one could see her and she can barely remember her life before death. She could only remember the dreams she left behind and her name. She wanted to find love. But who could love someone they can't see.
Relationships: Lee Know/ Kwon Eunbi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Hell of a Morning

* * *

He had always lived his life partying, drinking, dancing and getting in trouble. He gets away with most things with his devilish smile and even though his eyes seemed like there were thousands of stars twinkling behind them. He was always up to mischief with his seven friends. But he lived by a rule, never touch women or children. He flirts with any girl he sees that are attractive, but none of them could melt his fiery heart. When you’re born in the deepest part of the underworld and immortal, you really have nothing to lose. Especially when you’re born royalty. 

Lee Minho, prince of the underworld, spends his time in the human world, living in his luxurious mansion with numerous of cars. Although his father would like him to stay in hell, quite literally, he never liked the idea of ruling the dead. It was too hot, too much responsibility and the dead are always complaining about being dead. Let’s just say he never anticipates his monthly visit back home. Where he can hear the sounds of the dead right outside his window. He very much preferred the sound of his seven friends bursting through his doors and instantly going through his kitchen. At least he could sleep through that. 

Today was an ordinary day, just like every other day. Minho wakes up right at 8 am with the sound of his friends, Hyunjin and Jisung yelling at the top of their lungs to see who’s louder. He had a rough night, luckily as an immortal, he doesn’t get terrible hangovers. Even a demon prince gets slight headache from drinking too much.Minho dreadfully gets up from bed and leaves his room to go down to the kitchen. He was then greeted by his loud obnoxious friends, which he didn’t mind. “Good morning your highness!” Jisung playfully bowed to him and Minho could only nod and hum as a response as he wasn’t fully awake yet. 

“Looks like someone had a rough night,” said Chan who was sitting by the dining table, munching on cereal. “Told you, you should’ve taken it easy.” Changbin chimed in, sitting beside Chan. 

“I won a dance competition, I deserved to party.” Minho replied and looked into fridge for some milk to eat with his cereal but could not find any. “Hey! You drank all the milk?!” Minho was now fully awake and yelled from the kitchen. He stood by the entrance of the kitchen and looked at his friends. All of them were pointing at Jeongin, the baby of the group. Since Jeongin was the baby, Minho took a deep breath and held it in. It was hard to get angry at him, since Jeongin was still growing. 

“I’m just gonna go get more milk…” he whined as his went back upstairs to freshen up and brush his teeth before changing into a sweater with sweatpants and a cap to hide his messy hair. Not bothering to dress up as he always does because he was much too tired today. Minho grabbed his car keys and quickly headed out to the closest store. 

As he reached the store, he immediately went to the dairy section and got himself at least 12 cartons of milk. When you have seven other hungry demon princes who love to steal your food, you gotta make sure you stock up extra. As much as they annoy him from time to time, he loved being with them. He loves them, but he doesn’t tell them that. Love was something he never knew how to express. 

Minho made his way to the cash register to pay for his groceries and just as he was about to take his card back, he felt a slight sting right when the cashier handed him back his card. 

_‘Ah’_

He thought to himself as the sting ran through his body. Luckily it wasn’t that strong, or else it would’ve really put him in a lot of pain. This much, he could handle. But that only meant one thing, the cashier was wearing a talisman to ward off demons. That means, this person’s ancestors, were sorcerers. Minho cleared his throat and quickly grabbed his groceries and made his way back to his car. As he sat by the driver’s seat, he quickly examined his hand. It was slightly red from being in contact with someone with a talisman.

Sorcerers became extinct after people stopped believing in magic long ago. Although the sorcerers had children, they decided to not carry on the family magic. Generation after generation, they’ve forgotten how to use magic. But some families, although they’ve stopped practicing magic, they still use talismans passed down from their ancestors. 

The talismans always worked, even for demon princes like Minho and his friends, they still hurt. Fortunately for Minho, this talisman wasn’t so strong and only left redness that would stay for days. But strong ones, even for an immortal like Minho, would be deadly. It will heal, but it just takes time. Minho made his way back to his place and as he reached home, he grabbed his groceries and went straight to the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal. 

“Dude, why’s your hand red?” Hyunjin asked him as he sat down on the sofa by the living room with his bowl of cereal. “Ah, the cashier lady had sorcery ancestry, she had the talisman,” he explained whilst eating. 

“Seriously, it’s the 21st century, demons stopped bothering humans can’t they just take them off? It’s not like the boogie man is gonna come out and play.” Changbin expressed his discomfort regarding the talisman. Changbin somehow had the luck of constantly meeting people with talisman. It became an inside joke within the eight of them. 

Minho was deep in thought before answering him, 

“Because as much as they claim they’ve stopped believing in magic, apart of them wants something to believe in”


	2. Set Free

“Eunbi!”, a booming voice rang through the clouds and the little angel almost fell off the cloud she was sitting on. She managed to find her balance before flying off to the owner of the voice. Eventually she did, waiting for her on the highest cloud was head angel Jun and another senior angel, discussing something. 

She approached them and as she did, she could hear what they were discussing about. “You have to be stricter with her, you’re the head angel!”, the senior angel whispered a little too loudly, which made Eunbi giggle. “I can hear you Senior Min.” Eunbi said to her while letting out giggles. This senior had always been tough on Eunbi but since angels don’t have the ability to feel jealous, the senior just couldn’t stand the way everyone falls head over heels for Eunbi. 

Eunbi was young, beautiful, her smile could melt anyone’s hearts and she was so happy go lucky with no worries in the world. Well, she had no task and no mission to do unlike the rest of the angels who all have tasks to do. She spends her time looking at sunrise at dawn, the sunset, playing with the cute fluffy animals who arrived in heaven, cats especially loved her, she sometimes disobeys the rules by wandering the human world and she keeps the children company. Other than that, she was as free as a bird. But today that all changes. 

“Eunbi, you have to stop wandering off that way. It’s dangerous to go alone, especially for a young angel like you,” head angel looked at her and she just gave him doe eyes, which melted him a little but he kept his posture. “Your powers aren’t even fully developed, how can you defend yourself?” He finished nagging her and the other senior angel even nodded his head in total agreement. 

“Oh you mean yesterday? I saw a really cute kitten by an adoption centre and I wanted to see her!” Eunbi smiled innocently, but of course she knew that she wasn’t allowed to wander off in broad daylight. She was an angel with no title after all. The head angel was rubbing his temples from how frustrated he was. 

“Eunbi, sweetie, the human world isn’t just filled with humans, there are descendants of sorcerers, other supernatural creatures and not to mention demons love to hang out there. Humans might not be able to see you but these other creatures can.” He expressed his frustration to her and Eunbi only looked him with the realisation that maybe this time, they’ve had enough. “But-” she was cut off by him. 

“We bleed ichor, and they can’t resist ichor. When they have even a drop of our blood, they will grow stronger and will start an uprising.” By now, Eunbi was already quiet listening to him and feeling guilty, so she looked down at her feet apologetically. “I’m sorry…” She apologised and the air went silent. Only a sigh from the head angel being the only source of sound. But just as she thought the conversation was over, the senior angel suggested something that she’d never thought to hear. 

“She should be banned from going out of the doors of heaven starting today,” Senior Min suggested and Eunbi retaliated with all her strength. “What? No! That’s not fair! It’s not like I got into trouble or caused an uprising-” Senior Min and Eunbi were on the brink of arguing until the head angel raised his hand to silence them both. 

“I agree with Senior Min.”

Eunbi felt as if her whole world was collapsing. A feeling of betrayal filled her chest, she didn’t know how anger felt, but if this was anger, she was angry. “Angels! hear my words!” Head Angel Jun announced to the skies for every angel and guards to hear, his voice ringing through the skies. 

“Starting today, Angel Eunbi, isn’t allowed to step out of heaven’s doors until further notice.” He gave one last look to Eunbi and she was on the verge of tears. “Guards-” he called the guards who guard the doors of heaven. “Take her back, and make sure she doesn’t leave” 

But before they could even lay a hand on her, she spread her wings and immediately took off. Escaping them as fast as she could. She might be a young angel, but she was the fastest and strongest, her wings were massive, not even the guards could catch up with her. 

“Angel Eunbi! If you leave, you are not allowed back here!” Angel Jun yelled out to her and without looking back, Eunbi replied. 

“Fine by me!” And with all her might, she flew down to earth, not looking back at the angelic life she knew so little about. As she went down, her halo was slowly disappearing, meaning that humans now can see her. The closer she got to the human world, she realises it’s raining. Even worse, there were big thunderstorms. She had always been afraid of thunderstorms, she never knew why. But she figured it’s the remnants of the human life still lingering in her. Maybe her human self was afraid of thunderstorms. 

The human and angel realm are two different realms. It’s always sunny and beautiful, high up above the clouds but the human world changes everyday, every second. That’s what’s so unpredictable about the human world. 

Before she knew it, 

She was struck by a lightning and lost conscious, with no control over her flight. So she fell,not knowing what was going to happen next. But fate plays favourites, and fate let her land on the doorstep of an unwanted host. The ones the other angels always tried to get rid of, always hiding them from Eunbi. Because if she got curious, that wouldn’t be so good for everybody else. 

She landed hard on the front lawn of the one and only, 

Demon Prince Lee Minho. 


	3. The sky is crying An Angel has Fallen

The boys were just about to leave Minho’s place until thunder clouds started to gather and it was raining heavily. So heavy that they couldn’t see anything out the window. A few of them, Jisung Changbin and Hyunjin, fell asleep face flat on the sofa while the rest were on their phones or just staring at the ceiling. Minho was busy paying attention to his three cats and giving them all his love and affection. Something the boys rarely see him do to them. 

“You know, if you show that same amount of love to us as you do with the cats-“ and before Chan could continue, Minho cut him off “But cats are so much more cuter than all of you.” Which resulted in a chorus of laughter from the boys however Jisung Changbin and Hyunjin miraculously managed to sleep through their loud booming laughters. 

Everything was fine and as per usual they just enjoyed each other’s company while minding their own business. That is until there was a loud **THUMP** that made everyone jump to their feet, including the ones sleeping. “What was that?” Jeongin asked and everyone shrugged, looking at one another. “I think it’s coming from outside,” said Seungmin. The boys looks at one another for a minute, waiting for someone to volunteer to check. 

“Are any of you gonna go check?” Minho broke the silence but it only resulted in them yelling and nervously answering “It’s your house you go check! If anything happens at least the rest of us can be prepared!” Said Jisung and throwing his hands up.

Minho rolled his eyes at his friends and goes ahead to open the door, “You guys are cowards-“ he was cut off by the sight of the strange sight in front of him. The angel laying unconsciously in the rain on his front lawn. Demons hardly meet angels. Especially because Angels never hung around places like clubs, pubs, or anywhere dark in general. This angel, Minho could tell was young, no angel has ever made this mistake of landing on earth unconscious before. But her wings were massive— and getting really drenched by the rain.

A demon side of him wanted to leave her be and not care about the angel. Besides, angels and demons, are two completely opposite beings. So he turned around, but suddenly he heard a faint voice calling out to him.

“help….”

He turned back to Eunbi and sees her trying to reach out to him before passing out and her wings fading away. Minho quickly ran towards her and picked her up in his arms, bringing her inside. Closing the door behind him, the boys quickly noticed what he was holding in his arms. Causing all of them to stand up and yell “what?!” In unison. 

“Yes I know it’s an angel now quickly get some towels and blankets to keep her warm,” Minho instructed them as he laid her down on the sofa. Chan then came back from grabbing some towels and blankets, passing them to Jeongin, who passed it on to Minho. Eunbi was wrapped with blankets after Minho wiped away the rain off her face and made sure she was dry. She wasn’t shivering anymore but she was still cold. 

Luckily, being a demon, Minho could easily start a fire but there was no way he was gonna set his house on fire so he just placed his hand on the blanket to warm it up. Just enough so that Eunbi would be warm enough. The room was silent, the boys just stared at Minho who had his eyes on the angel the entire time. Until Chan broke the silence and suggested that they leave. 

“But it’s raining!” Jisung couldn’t take the hint and was smacked in the head by Hyunjin. “What was that for?!” Jisung said again and they just facepalmed him so they just left and Hyunjin had to literally drag Jisung out of the house. Giving Minho and Eunbi some alone time. 

After a while, seeing that Eunbi was warmed up and she looked like she was just sleeping peacefully. Minho decided to get up and make some warm tea for her. He barely knew this angel, by nature he was suppose to hate her. But a fallen angel hasn’t happened in aeons. She had no one. Minho knew how that felt like before he met his seven loud friends. 

He set down the cup of tea on the table next to the sofa and picked up his cat, placing it beside the angel. Hoping that the cat would give her some extra warmth. Minho examined her features. She was definitely a young angel. From what he saw earlier, her wings were massive and they seemed shiny and new. He’s met a few angels before, unfortunately not in friendly situations. But she was definitely beautiful to him. 

Minho thought he was going crazy. He’s a demon— and a prince at that. He should be hating angels. It’s in his nature. If his father heard about this, he will never hear the end of how incompetent he is. But here he is, unable to keep his eyes off of her. Worried that if he did, the fallen angel would wake up and fly away. 

He doesn’t know why he’s so worried about her either. Maybe it’s because it’s not everyday you find an angel passed out on your front lawn. Or maybe it’s because he’s scared the angel would only see him as a demon. An ‘up to no good demon’.As the angels would say. 

But he needed answers, why him? Why his front lawn? What would the fates benefit from having an angel and demon prince meet? What was it suppose to mean? 


	4. True Colours

It’s been a few hours since Eunbi fell unconscious on Minho’s front lawn. She was now sleeping peacefully on his sofa with a warm blanket around her and a cat to keep her warm. But she has yet to realise that she’s sleeping on the sofa of a demon prince. A being that is suppose to be the natural enemy of angels. Two opposite beings of the world. 

Minho checked on her from time to time, in case she woke up while he was busy dancing. Thankfully, she’s a deep sleeper and has been sleeping for the past 2 hours. Gave Minho enough time to clear his head and think this through. He can’t just leave a hopeless girl out in the world. But then again she is angel. 

‘A fallen angel’ 

He reminded himself while stressfully sipping his cup of coffee as he was deep in thought. The rain was still pouring outside probably the after effect of a fallen angel. There was something different about the rain that day, and this was it. Minho wondered, what would an angel do, to be kicked out of their own realm. Eunbi didn’t look harmless. So it made him wonder. 

Minho heard rustling of the blankets and quickly got up from his seat to check on her. Nervously waiting for her to open her eyes— and she did. She looked around for a moment to process where she is and the man sitting by her side. “Where am I….?” She asked him as she slowly got up from the pillow. “You’re in my house…you passed out on my front lawn.” Minho replied her before there was a moment of silence. 

“I’m Eunbi,” she introduces herself and giving him a smile, as she always does when she meets new people. “Minho.” He introduces himself with a single line before clearing his throat to avoid the awkwardness. Eunbi was just looking at him at this point. He was handsome and that’s normal for humans but Eunbi knew that his aura told a different story. “Would you like some tea? It’s cold and raining outside, you might wanna, stay here for a while.” Minho offered her his hand to help her stand up. 

She gladly took his hand and stood up but the moment their hands touched, Eunbi knew something was off about him. He wasn’t human but it would be rude for her to outright say he wasn’t human. So she kept it in, until she knew more. “I’d love to! but…what’s tea?” She innocently asks him as she follows him to the kitchen but tripping over her feet a lot. The consequence, of losing her wings. That was something she’ll have to get used to. 

“Oh…right, uhh it’s a drink? That’s in a small little sachet and it has leaves in it so the hot water…extracts the taste from the leaves…” he never had to explain what tea was to anybody, he didn’t even know if that was right but since angels never get hungry or thirsty, they hardly take human stuff. They really love nectar and it was the only thing they knew. He handed her the cup and she took it carefully, astounded by what was in her hands. 

“Careful, it’s hot” he warned her before she recklessly took the first sip and blew the tea lightly for her. She took her first sip and her face lit up like a thousand stars. Which made Minho chuckle lightly from how adorably innocent she is. Usually angels get really stuck up around demons, Thinking they’re better. But she was different and she probably didn’t know he was a demon. Let alone a demon prince. 

She took another sip and smiled happily at the taste before giving Minho a big smile. “Thank you! I love it” She expresses her gratitude before noticing that he was drinking something else. Sparked her curiosity. “What are you drinking, Mister Minho?” She asks him and added the little nickname which made Minho choke on his coffee. “Just Minho is fine-“ he respond while coughing from the choke. He told her it was a drink called coffee, kinda like the opposite of tea. 

Since she wanted to try it, she took a small sip of his coffee. He never even lets his friends touch his cup of coffee let alone drink it but Eunbi was persistent and he was suppose to find it annoying. But he found it endearing. He laughed at the expression she made when she drank it, immediately reaching for her tea to wash it down. “You don’t like it?” He asks her while laughing. “It’s bitter! How can you like it?” She exclaims, clearly expressing that she doesn’t like it. 

“Some people prefer tea, some love coffee, some love both” he told her and she nodded as she starts to understand. There was so many things she didn’t know about the human world. The little things like tea and coffee. Now that she’s possibly human, she could explore the world. But where would she start. She had no place to stay. The awkward silence came back so they both just continued to drink and looked away from each other. 

Minho broke the silence by asking her a question “So…how did you pass out on my front lawn?” Eunbi looked at him, surprised as she didn’t know what to answer. She couldn’t expose that she was a fallen angel, even if he wasn’t human. If he turned out to be dangerous, she couldn’t fly away anymore. Eunbi gave him a nervous chuckle but Minho could sense she wasn’t going to answer truthfully. Which meant that she doesn’t know who he is. Looks like someone didn’t pay attention when senior angels told her about a demon prince who lived in the human world. 

“Oh! uhm…I don’t know. I was just trying to get out of the rain and…your gate was open so I went in to find shelter!” She paused and looked at him before continuing. Minho was amusingly sipping the last drop of his coffee and listened to her attentively. “But the thunder was so loud and I guess I must have been very shocked to the point I passed out.” She gave him an innocently smile to hide the fact that she was lying. But Minho already knew that. 

“Well, you’re okay now, and you can be on your way after the rain ends,” he says and then the awkward silence continues as he places his mug in the sink. Eunbi followed him after but she still wasn’t completely stable on her feet without her wings so before she reached the sink, she lost balance and fell. Breaking the mug she was holding and it gave her a fresh cut on her hand. 

She was still bleeding ichor. Gold blood. 

Minho immediately turned his head as he could smell the scent of gold blood. Something demons and monsters, not even a demon prince, could resist. His eyes burned a fiery red no matter how much he tried to control himself and emitted a low growl from his throat. Exposing his true identity to Eunbi, and she immediately panicked. This was definitely the end for her. Trapped in the house of a demon. With no ways to fly away or defend herself. 

“You’re a demon.” She said to him. 

His eye were still burning fiery red but he managed to keep himself in check after a while. Closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing to help him stay calm before opening them and looking at her in the eyes. 

“I’m not just any demon, sweetheart.” He walked closer to her and kneeled to her eye level, and emitting a low chuckle. 

“I’m the Prince of Hell.”


	5. Friendship Blooms

“What now? You’re gonna kill me?” 

Eunbi looked him straight in the eyes and trying to hide her fear. She was defenceless and to make it worse,he was the Prince of Hell. Making him extremely, powerful. There was no way she could outrun him. Minho laughed at her question and gave her a tissue to help her wipe off her cuts. “I have no interest of harming women or a helpless fallen angel” he says as he magically waves his hand and the broken glass pieces disappeared.

“But, your eyes and you growled-“ Eunbi continued her sentence but it was cut off midway by Minho. “Your blood is still gold, still irresistible to demons and other supernatural creatures because not only it unleashes our full form, it gives us unimaginable strength.” He helps her up and reaches into his kitchen drawer to pull out a bandaid to give to her. 

After that he marched his way back into his living room with Eunbi trailing behind him. “You saved me, you could’ve just let me die out there.” She said while following him everywhere. Minho obviously trying to lose her but she was persistent. Until he stopped in track and she bumped into his back. He laughed and turned to look at her. “Would you prefer it if I did?” He said playfully to her. 

“No…”she responded and there was that awkward silence again before she spoke up again, “Thank you, how can I repay you?”. 

Minho looked at her and hummed, thinking of a way she could. “You don’t have to. I know what it’s like to be alone in an unknown world,” he paused before continuing. “Besides, now that you’re basically human, you have to find a job and your own place…” he said to her but that only made her frown. 

“I don’t know what job or any skills to start with…” she said with sadness in her voice. 

“How about this, I’ll let you stay here until you can get on your own two feet and while you do that—” he paused and gave her a smile. “I’ll think of a way you can repay me” 

When he said that, Eunbi couldn’t help but to break out into a smile but a part of her felt confused. He barely knew her but yet he’s helping her. She didn’t know if she could fully trust him, demons were known to be tricksters but she knew nothing about him so she didn’t want to make that assumption. Minho then walked past her to go upstairs to his bedroom but before he could completely disappear, 

“But why are you doing this? You barely know me,” Eunbi questioned him. 

“Like I said, I know what it’s like to be alone” 

**_One week later_ **

It has been a week since the whole fallen angel onto a demon’s doorstep fiasco. They’ve both learned to live together while Eunbi finds something that she can make a living out of. So far, it’s been a lot of mess. The boys have gotten along with her, she was equally as playful as they are. Especially the four boys who were the same age. Felix, Jisung, Hyunjin and Seungmin. They’ve helped her find her talents but so far none has been working out. 

It was a normal Monday afternoon, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin and Eunbi were all flipping through newspaper, internet and magazines to get an idea of what she could do. “We have gone through ever available job out there, I don’t think there’ll be anything for me anytime soon.” Eunbi frowned and put down her newspaper, plopping herself face down on the sofa. Which made Minho let out a small chuckle at how adorable it was.For the past one week she’s stayed with him, he tried to stay true to his demon side and find anything annoying about her. But every single thing she did was utterly adorable to him. 

“I have an idea.” Those magic words coming out of Bang Chan’s mouth sent the five of them off the sofa and rush to his side. “Tell me tell me tell me,” Eunbi tugged at his arm. Chan had been like the older brother figure to her.So whenever Minho was about to yell at her for messing up the house, she hides behind Chan and Minho immediately stops. “Let’s try arranging these flowers.” He said while setting down a tall vase with some flowers. Eunbi looked at them and smiled as she knew what flowers they were. When she was an angel, new human souls would come holding flowers that were laid onto their graves. 

There were white roses, baby’s breath and magnolias. She picked them up and carefully arranged them. Pressing her lips together when she’s concentrating and the boys kept quiet to help her focus. Minho was looking at her as well. When she was finally done, all of them “WAH” in unison and were genuinely surprised at how beautiful her arrangement was. 

“WE FOUND YOUR TALENT!” Hyunjin yelled at the top of his lungs and they all ran around her in circles while Minho just watched in amusement. Even though she was different from them, and they were shocked at first but they quickly got used to her and became close. She was fun to be around unlike other angels he has seen. As long as the boys were okay with her, he was okay with it too. He loved seeing all of them happy. 

“Okay calm down before you burn down my house.” Minho had to calm them down and make them sit down to avoid any series of unfortunate events. So they all did and continued the afternoon scouring the internet for any florist jobs available. It took them a while but eventually, 

“I found it!” Jeongin says out loud and Eunbi immediately rushed to his side to see the details. A wide smile appeared on her face as the Jobe description and requirements were doable. She showed it to Minho who gave her an approving look but it does mean he’d have to drive her there every day. Well, it’s not like he had any other job to do. Besides running a dance company and dancing for the majority of his day. She was growing on him, and the boys. It’s like they were all mean to be friends. 

Maybe this time, Minho won’t worry so much about what the fates have in stored for them. He was confident nothing bad would happen, but he wasn’t confident that his father would not show signs of disapproval towards Minho for taking care of an angel. Even if she was a fallen angel. 

But his father can never know. Minho’s little angel wouldn’t be safe if he did.


	6. New Friends & Unpleasant Sightings

So the very next day, Eunbi woke up with the sun and nervously got ready. It was the day she was going to meet the flower shop owner and she wanted to look presentable. She made sure her hair was neat and she was dressed nicely. Over the week that she has stayed with Minho, he got her some clothes and the necessities. So all that’s left is for her to repay him when she finally makes enough money to move out. That of course, could be months from now and she didn’t know what the payment was. He wouldn’t say. There was a knock on her door“Eunbi?” It was Minho of course, who else could it be. “Coming!” She responded and gave herself one last look into the mirror before heading out of her room.

This was going to be their routine until Eunbi can bravely make her own way to work. Minho would drop her off at work before heading to his own company and then pick her up when she’s done. Or if he couldn’t, then he’ll ask Chan to pick her up since he’s mostly freelance and doesn’t have a fixed schedule. That was the plan they had set up for Eunbi. Once they arrived at the flower shop, Eunbi’s nervousness increased ten fold. Minho noticed this and reassured her, “It’ll be okay and if things get too overwhelmed…” he hesitated at first because a voice in his head told him not to get attached to an angel. But his heart said otherwise. “Give me a call, you know my number and the boys.” This gave Eunbi a warm feeling in her, knowing she was taken care of. She nodded and stepped out of the car, waving Minho goodbye as he drove off to work.

“Hello?” She says as she opens the door and was greeted by a lovely old lady. “Ah you must be Eunbi! I’m Mrs Jo,” the old lady gave Eunbi a warm smile as she shook her hand. Eunbi bowed her head slightly, something Minho taught her to do as manners. Mrs Jo told Eunbi that no young person ever applies for this job because apparently, arranging flowers wasn’t very cool and trendy in this modern day. So the moment she saw Eunbi’s application, she accepted right away. It was fresh to see a young face in a flower shop run by an old woman. Eunbi then started to work on the flowers, cleaning up around the shop and doing inventory. She worked and worked and didn’t realise that it was time for her break. “Sweetheart, aren’t you hungry? It’s time for your lunch” Mrs Jo reminded Eunbi to which Eunbi yelp in surprised at the time. She got so into her work she didn’t realise. She enjoyed this so much more than she anticipated.

“Don’t worry dear, I made some lunch upstairs,” Mrs Jo smiled at Eunbi but it only left Eunbi confused. ‘Upstairs? What was upstairs?’ She thought to herself. Mrs Jo went up to her apartment that was on top of her shop and Eunbi cleaned herself up before following her. Much to her surprise, Eunbi sees the living space very cozy and warm. There were pictures on the wall of Mrs Jo and her husband, her children and grandchildren. She had a family. “Come sit, I want to get to know all about you.” Mrs Jo ushered a seat for Eunbi, which she humbly took and start digging in to the homemade food. Kimchi soup, rice and some side dishes. Eunbi recognised them from all the books and videos she saw. Eunbi then started to talk about herself but of course leaving the part where she’s a fallen angel. It was a made up background that she made up with the boys. To the human world, she is an orphaned girl who never got adopted so when she left the orphanage she found some friends, and is now living with them until she can get a place on her own. Some parts are true, some parts not. But keeping her identity a secret was crucial.

Did she miss being an angel? Flying around with her wings taking her wherever the wind blew. With no care in the world. She can’t lie to herself, being human was the one thing she ever wished for. She didn’t regret it. She came to trust Minho and she felt safe around him. No harm would ever come to her as long as he was with her.

Minho on the other hand, being the CEO of his own dance company, he was constantly working but he didn’t mind it. He loved dancing and with it he learned to make a living without the help of his father. He was given the option to have a driver but he couldn’t risk the driver knowing who he was since being a demon can often be unpredictable. He’d spend his day looking over events, competitions, reviewing applications, sealing business deals, constantly producing new artists and sometimes even choreographing. He was known as the youngest CEO in the country and the most successful so far. Not many knew his private life of course, he makes sure no one knows. But that doesn’t stop news outlets and gossip sites to make up stories.

Every week there would be stories of him dating, doing illegal things, scandalous things, partying, clubbing and some even questioned his sexuality. Little do they know after work he goes straight home to either dance or spend time with his friends. On rare times he joins dance competitions but he always hides his appearance. Perks of being a demon prince. You get to glamour yourself from the public eye. Making it seem like you’re a different person. 

It was a new week and Minho anticipated a new wave of rumours as a part of his weekly routine. To debunk all these allegations and not cause any explosion to any news outlet. Took him a while to learn to control his anger but he got there. Sometimes. He arrived at the steps of his company and was greeted by staffs as usual. He got out of his car and gave the keys to his secretary to park and from there he made his way to his office on the highest floor. With the occasional stares from male and female employees adoring him. He ignored it all and continued to his office.

He expected his assistant to bombard him with work and more rumours so early in the morning but as he opened the door to his office. He was greeted with an unpleasant sight.

“I was wondering when you’ll get here.” The man who was sitting in Minho’s seat greeted him with a devilish smile. A smile even more deadly than Minho himself.

“I don’t think I need to expect a visit from someone who wanted nothing to do with me,” Minho responded with a smile before continuing until they were eye to eye.

“Father.”


	7. In Bloom

Minho never appreciated when his father comes for his monthly visits. It’s always out of the blue and if there is something human parents and demon parents have in common. They don’t know how to knock. Minho and his father were now eye to eye, both smiling devilishly. It was his father’s way of making sure Minho was always on his leash.

“Surprised to see me?” the demon king snickered and looked at his only son. Sarcastically dusting off non-existent dust off of Minho’s suit. But Minho just gently pushed his hand away, showing his dislike towards the gesture. “As always father, you never know how to knock.” Minho stepped away from his father, not liking the distance the two were having. Having his father around was already unpleasant, but being so close to him reminded him of his father’s palace. Smell of smoke and burning metal.

Minho took his seat and looked at his father, hoping for the conversation to go faster. “Is it wrong for me to see my own son?” the king said with the same devilish smile on his face. He obviously had an agenda for coming to meet Minho but he knew that it wasn’t going to be easy to get Minho to agree. “I don’t think I need you to remind me how much you’re disappointed in me and if you haven’t noticed, I am very busy so if you’re just here to exchange hellos and pretend like we have a normal father son relationship,” Minho paused for a moment and looked at his father dead in the eyes before continuing his sentence.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you further but I’m not interested in playing pretend. You’re a couple of aeons late to make up for loss childhood.” Minho was already burning and steaming forming around the room. His father however, remained calm and not a single look of guilt on his face. “You’ve always had this tantrum problem,” his father clicked his tongue as a pause before continuing. “Always so emotional, this is why you will never be a great king.” His father shook his head in disapproval of his son’s behaviour.

Ever since Minho was a little kid he always had an anger problem. But instead of comforting him, his father would blame it on Minho. Minho would be the one upset but somehow the demon king would find a way to make it all about himself how Minho’s moods ruin the atmosphere. Minho’s mom was unknown. He never met her and never knew how she looked like. But she left him a necklace that he always wears and never took off. He could never find who his mother was in the underworld. So maybe she had already passed on to paradise.

“If being a great king is being someone like you then I gladly decline.” Minho finally calmed down and the steam that was coming off from him finally died down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “If you don’t mind, I have a lot of work.” Minho then proceed to just start on his files and work, ignoring the sight of his father. Unknowingly ruining his father’s plans of the day which slightly annoyed the king.

“See you next month then.”

And just like that his father vanished into thin air going back to hell. Which felt like a huge boulder was just lifted off Minho’s shoulders. From there Minho tried to focus on his work and so he did until midday which was his time for lunch. But it dawned on him, and thought ot himself.

‘Has Eunbi eaten?’

Meanwhile on Eunbi’s side, she just finished her lunch with Mrs Jo the shop owner. It was a hearty meal and she thoroughly enjoyed it. It had the warmth that you would usually find in a home, and for some odd reason, when she thought of home, she thought of Minho’s place. It wasn’t even her home. She was a guest. So she shook the thought off and continued to her workplace.

Mrs Jo had set up a place for her where was assigned to arrange flowers. There was a list that she had to follow from top to bottom and what flowers were needed. The selling and taking care of the flowers were Mrs Jo’s job. Eunbi placed the flowers in each arrangement carefully until she got the hang of it and she worked much quicker than before. “These are beautiful.” Mrs Jo commented as she took a look at Eunbi’s work, which made a smile appear on Eunbi’s face. “Really? I’m glad it turned out beautiful. I was nervous at first.” Eunbi told her with a shy smile. “These arrangements look like it’s been done professionally!” Mrs Jo exclaimed in excitement. She felt as if a ray of sunshine just entered her shop when Eunbi arrived. “Are you sure you’ve never worked at a flower shop before?” Mrs Jo joked with Eunbi and it made Eunbi let out a melodious laugh.

“This is my first job,” Eunbi paused as she took another basket to start on another arrangement before continuing. “and I’ve always loved flowers so this is perfect, thank you.” She thanked Mrs Jo for believing in her even if she had no experience whatsoever. It made Eunbi question why did the head angels ever got angry at her for visiting humans. They were wrong about humans. In the week she has been here on earth, she has met wonderful people. They didn’t do anything to harm her and they made her feel safe. Just as she was about to start on another arrangement, a customer busted through the door.

“Those flowers are beautiful! I must have one set if it is okay.” The lady smiled sweetly and Mrs Jo said yes. When the lady asked who was in charge of the flower , Mrs Jo pointed to Eunbi and Eunbi was in shock that Mrs Jo would trust her with something. Especially since they have just met. Eunbi nodded her head and gave the sweet old lady a smile before returning to her station and quickly preparing the flower bouquet. When she was done, she handed the flower to the customer. “And to whom do I write the card to?” Eunbi asked the customer whilst already preparing to write. “Write ‘to my dear husband from your lovely wife’, on the card.” The customer told Eunbi and she gladly did so. “Must be a special day,” Eunbi commented before carefully giving the bouquet to the customer. “It is, thank you for your service.” The customer then walked away. Eunbi was satisfied that her first customer was happy with her purchase. It was a feeling Eunbi had never felt. The feeling of being the cause of someone’s joy.

Eunbi turned to Mrs Jo and asked her a question, “Do humans- I mean do people still give flowers to each other?” Eunbi changed her sentence midway to make it sound as if she didn’t know that giving flowers were still a 21st century thing. Mrs Jo only laughed and nodded her head. “It’s still completely normal dear! Now you can give it to anybody you love but back in the day only men would give their wives flowers. Times have changed of course and for the better if I might add.”

This got Eunbi thinking. Minho had been so kind to her and letting her stay at his place until she could get up on her own two feet. He did save her life, it was the least she could do. So she decided to make him a bouquet of flowers. Though she did not know what he liked, she just arranged something that just looked beautiful. A bouquet of flowers filled with different colours, mostly red roses because Minho apparently liked the colour red. Suddenly, Eunbi received a text and it was Minho.

_I will be home late today, call Chan to pick you up_

It was as if the fates were in her favour. She wanted to surprise Minho but she couldn’t do that if he were to pick her up. So she called Chan to pick her up after work and so he did. Waving Mrs Jo goodbye, she got in his car with a cheery smile. “Hello Chan!” Chan only laughed at how cheery she was, even after a long day and this was her first day. “You’re looking happy, did the lady give you flowers as a job well done?” Chan asked her as he starts to drive her home.

Eunbi wanted to tell him she was going to surprise Minho with some flowers but she’d be too shy to say it so she just nodded. “Yes! Mrs Jo gave it to me for a job well done. We made a lot of customers happy today.” She said to him. On the way home, she continued to talk about her job and to which, Chan actually enjoyed.

She was like his little sister and Eunbi felt the same.


End file.
